


The Redhead

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	The Redhead

As Norman approached the door to his apartment, he could hear the familiar sounds coming from his man….sounds that he usually only heard in private when they were alone. He sit the Chinese takeout bags down, and dug through his pocket for his keys, getting the door unlocked he scoops up the bags. Walking through the door he was welcomed by the sounds of his man along with the sounds of what he could only guess was a new porn the he had found.

He drops the food off on the table, and slowly and quietly makes his way to the living room. He stood at the entrance of the room and drank in one of the sexist sights he ever saw. His big manly, southern ninja; butt ass naked, skin glistening from sweat, feet braced on the coffee table, one hand on his cock that was painfully swollen, needing to come, the other hand expertly using the toy that Norman had bought him, and the moans coming from him made Norman as hard as a rock.

Norman slowly makes his way to his man kicking off his boots and shedding his clothes with every step, joining him on the couch, as soon as his man noticed he reaches for Norman pulling him into a very deep passionate kiss. Norman takes control of the toys that his man was using, keeping the same rhythm, his mouth latched onto his man’s very sensitive nipple, biting, sucking, licking causing his man to moan even louder, his strokes gets faster. Norman shoves the toy in a little deeper hitting that little bundle of nerves that, causes  his man to jerk his hips and stroke even faster.

“Ah fuck….fuck….fuck…oh God” he moans as he shots his load all over his hand and stomach. Norman gently removes the toy, turning it off and laying it on the floor, before licking the cum off of his man’s body, his man moves his hand to Norman mouth …using that oral fixation for his own pleasure as Norman sucks the cum off of his fingers. Norman straddles his man’s lap before kissing him his tongue shoving the cum into his man’s mouth their tongues fight for dominance, Norman bites at his bottom lip.

“Since your spread….how about the real thing” Norman groans in his ear biting at his earlobe.

“Fuck yeah” Sean moans, his hands going to Normans hip switching positons so that he was straddling Norman.

Sean slowly slides down on his man’s hard cock, which was thicker than the toy he was just using so it takes him a second to bottom out on his cock, but when he does both men moan.

“Ride me” Norman breathes.

Sean wraps his hands behind Norman’s neck as he starts to ride him, leaning down to kiss his neck, his sexy broad shoulders, that got his attention in the first place those many years ago on the BDS shoot.

“Faster” Norman moans, grabbing Sean’s hips taking over as he bucks up into him, feeling his release coming after watching his man jack off, he knew wouldn’t hold on much longer. He starts to thrust harder, and faster, his hands so tight on Sean’s ass that he was afraid he would leave handprints. Sean continues to kiss and nibble on Norman’s neck and collarbone leaving marks of his own.

“Fuck, …..fuck Sean” Norman moans as he cums deep inside of Sean.

The two sit in this position for a while both loving the feeling of each other…and plus Sean’s legs was a bit shaky. Sean moves, off of Norman, sitting beside him leaning over kissing his shoulder.

“So I see you found a new video” Norman smirks looking at the tv that was still playing, “Ah and there is a redhead, and with a beard….just your type huh babe?” Norman teased as he gets up off the couch, picking up their discarded clothes.

“Yeah and you should watch him suck cock, it’s amazing.” Sean grins wiping off the leather coach with the towel he had brought when he first started. Norman comes back out of the bedroom and tosses Sean a pair of boxers as he was dressing Sean was making his way to the bathroom.

“You and the cock sucking, what I’m not good enough anymore?” Norman pouts standing in the door of the bathroom.

“Aww babe, I love that mouth of yours, it fits perfectly around my cock” Sean grins kissing Norman.

The two sit down for dinner, and talk about their trip, Norman had a con to go to in California, which meant staying at their, apartment there.

 A week later: ( A Day before the Con)

“Hey Seany come ere”  Norman yelled from their bedroom; after watching the video he walked in on Sean watching he himself had gotten intrigued by the redhead, with a beard and the body like some kinda God.

“What Reedenstein?” Sean ask walking through the bedroom door.

“Um, I found a new video of your redhead….. if you wanna watch it with me.” Norman asks with those very famous bedroom eyes of his.

“Hell yeah” Sean groans as he strips his pants off along with his shirt and climbs into his bed with his man. Norman follows suite handing the laptop to Sean and stripping down to his briefs climbing back into bed.

Sean sits the computer on his lap and starts the video, it doesn’t take long before both men had shed their briefs, both hard and needing to be touched. Norman wraps his hand around Sean’s cock stroking him, precome, running down his shaft making it easy for him to set a rhythm. Sean moves the computer between them sitting it on the bed as he wraps his hand around Normans cock causing him to moan.

 “So my redhead makes you horny too huh?” Sean groans moving closer to Norman his mouth finding his mans.

“Seeing you horny makes me horny…..but your redhead aint to bad either” Norman smirks as he makes his way between Sean’s legs, one hand wrapped around his cock the other rubbing his balls. Sean loses all interest in what was happening on the computer as his man takes his cock into his mouth, his long hair falling in his face his scruff rubbing the inside of his thighs. Sean reaches down and moves the hair out of Normans face wanting to see the blue eyes that drive him wild “Look at me baby” Sean moans as Norman looks up, his eyes always got a darker shade of blue during sex.

“Fuck you keep doing that and I’m gonna cum” Sean groans as Norman moves from his cock to his balls taking each in his mouth gently sucking.  Norman moves his hand up Sean’s body tweaking a nipple, moving up to his mouth, Sean knew what he wanted as he opens his mouth taking Normans finger sucking, getting it wet for what was to come next. Norman moved his hand back down as Sean shifts his body so he could have easier access, both men moan as Norman slides a finger into Sean’s entrance, the vibrations from Normans moans, makes Sean jerks his hips up pushing further down Normans throat.

Norman shoves his finger, in deeper as he strokes, Sean’s cock sucking on the tip his tongue lapping up the precome that was leaking out, swirling around the sensitive head. Norman knows that he has found that little bundle of nerves as he feels Sean’s, cock harden in his mouth, as he rubs Sean’s prostrate, he can hear Sean moan and grunt as he jerks his hips, and cums down Normans throat. Norman slowly pulls his finger out taking Sean’s sensitive cock in his hand teasing the tip making Sean jerk away from him. Sean pulls Norman to him, Norman laying on top of him their mouths meet.

“Damn……babe” Sean breathes, he closes the laptop and moves it to the night stand.

 Norman looks up at him, laying his head on his crossed arms on Sean’s stomach, loving the look of his pupils all dilated, his face red, he can feel that Sean is still trying to level is breathing.

“Ugh I got to shower, I have to be at the convention at the ass crack of dawn” Norman huffs.

“Oh you know you love going to those things all the woman and men fawning over you, over their favorite little redneck.” Sean says playing with Norman’s hair.

 “Come take a shower with your favorite redneck” Norman says as he climbs out of bed.

The Day of the Con!

Sean usually came to the Cons with Norman, but today he had decided to stay home “I’ll see ya in a few hours babe” Norman says kissing Sean as he climbs out of bed. Norman gets out of bed and throws on some jeans and a t shirt, throwing his RayBans on as he leaves the apartment.

He is ushered to the back entrance of the building as they always are, running into Andy, and Jon hugging saying their hi how are ya’s as they all made their way to the stage for the Q&A. Norman sit and fiddled with his mic and his phone, aggravating Riggs as he always does, he gets fidgety when it comes to these things.

The Q&A was finally over it was time for the  meet and greet which he really liked doing, like always his line almost made it out the door.

After 100’s of autographs and pictures, there was few people left in his line and one in particular            that got his attention and brought a smile to his face Sean would not believe this. As the redhead that Sean seemed to have such a thing for approached his table Norman could not hide his smile.

“I’m a huge fan of your work.” the redhead says as he extends his hand for Norman to shake.

Norman takes his hand, pulling him in over the table “Me and my man are big fans of your work” Norman whispers into his ear. “He would die if he seen you here …..or jump your bone” Norman laughed.

“I would prefer the second option” the redhead smirked.

Norman gestures towards his phone, everyone knows Norman is the king of selfies as he pulls the redhead to him kissing his check and snapping the picture, sending to Sean’s phone, “Let’s see how long it takes him to get here’ Norman laughs.

Sean was sitting on the couch when his phone goes off, his jaw hits the floor when he sees the picture Norman sent him with the caption “He’s much sexier in person.” Sean was dressed and ready to go in the matter of minutes, with a grin on his face a mile wide as he left the apartment.

The rest of the fans had left, but Norman has kept the redhead there talking, learning that he was an artist, and that he was a big fans of Normans art and had bought his books.

“I would love to see your art sometimes” Norman tells him as the redhead was showing him pictures of his art on his cell.

“Okay before my man gets here just to warn ya he, will most likely hit on you just so you know” Norman laughed.

“I am fine with that….not gonna lie I have had a thing for you and Sean for as long as I can remember so I may hit on him back” the redhead laughed.

Norman feels his phone vibrate, he grins as he pulls his phone out of his pocket looking down seeing a text message from Sean.

“Just so you know I’m horny as hell, and I am inviting him home with us.”

Norman laughed at his man, he loved that he was so blunt.

“Well I don’t think it would be hard to get him to come home with us, he told me he was into the both of us” Norman texted back.

“Fuck” was all Sean texted back.

“Ah I knew it wouldn’t take him long, he’s on his way, and he’s horny and planning on inviting you to the apartment” Norman says, his shyness kicking in.

“Hey that all sounds good to me” the redhead smirked at Norman.

“Okay can I just say something here” the redhead ask, not taking his eyes off of Norman. “Not to sound mean but your so much sexier with short hair.”

Norman grinned, running his fingers through his hair “so are you” Norman mumbles looking towards him.

“Ah my friend keeps telling me to cut it, she says I look like a lumberjack” he laughs.

“You should listen to her” Norman grins.

They both turn, as they hear the door open, Sean walking in.

“Hey babe” Sean says as he bends down kissing Norman.

Norman knew the look that was in Sean’s eyes, he was beyond horny and flustered.

“Okay so I’m going to be blunt here, I’m horny as a mother fucker, and I- we nodding towards Norman find you very sexy, do you wanna come home with us? Sean blurts out.

The redhead gets up from the chair he was sitting in, shortening the distance between him and Sean, looking back at Norman and grinning. Norman watches, his man’s eyes, as the man that he was jacking off to just the night before makes his way to him.

“I certainly would” the man whispers into Sean’s ear, as he traces the outline of Sean’s cock that was straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Norman watches as just from the slightest touch his man shivered, Norman stands up and grabs Sean’s hand “come on you two” he groans, the three men make their way out to the car all three very happy none had to drive.

It didn’t take long for any of the men to have their hands and mouths all other each other, all three panting as they arrived at the apartment. Norman was never happier to get home as he was now his cock hard, and straining against his jeans his mind going  a hundred miles a minute watching his man and the redhead and what they were doing to each other. The men straightened their clothes, and got out of the car, Norman holding Sean’s hand the redhead’s arms around his waist.  

Norman takes his keys out of his pocket barely getting to door unlocked before Sean has his lips on his neck.

“Woah big boy let me get the door open” Norman chuckled.

“Then hurry” Sean groans in Normans ear pressing his erection on Norman ass.

Norman finally gets the door unlocked, just in time as Sean snakes his hands around him unbuttoning his jeans. The three men stumble into the apartment Sean’s lips on Norman, the redhead’s lips on Sean’s neck his hand running up his sides, pushing his shirt up and over his hand.

Sean stops kissing Norman long enough to pull his shirt over his head, Norman smiles at Sean, nodding toward their guest, Sean smiles turning to him pulling his shirt up over his head, kissing him, his hands on his hips as he starts walking him towards the bedroom.

Norman moves, behind the redhead, sliding his hands over his body, that was one thing he loved about Sean, is that he takes such great care of his body, and the man that they had brought home with them has a great body…..he was a lucky man. Norman moves his hand to the man’s hips, unbuttoning his jeans sliding his jeans and briefs off of him wrapping his hand around him making the man moans as he starts stroking him. Sean takes over and starts stroking the redhead- loving the moans coming from him.

Norman moved around to Sean sliding them off of him. “He loves, the way you suck cock” Norman moans in the man’s ear. The redhead grins as he goes to his knees taking Sean in his mouth.

Norman moves unbuttoning his jeans sliding them off of his hips before sitting down on the foot of the bed, stroking himself as he watches the redhead suck Sean……the moans coming from him lets Norman know he is loving it, and Norman loves hearing Sean moan.

Norman’s moans gets the guy’s attention, as Sean turns towards him, the redhead pulls off of Sean standing back up the toe make their way to Norman. All three fall in bed, kissing each other, hands roaming, pinching, and grabbing.

“What do you want baby?” Norman moans his hands cradling Sean’s face, the redhead running his fingers up Sean’s spine.

“Both of you” Sean moans feeling Normans cock twitch.

“Both of us at the same time” Norman moans- just hearing Sean say it turns him on ever more, he knew Sean always wanted to try, but he never knew they would get the chance.

“Yeah” Sean pants.

“Fuck babe” Norman moans pulling him into a kiss.

“How about just one for now” the red head moans, sliding his fingers down to his entrance.

Norman turns to the side table getting a condom and lube passing it to the redhead. The guy moves between Sean’s legs situating him so he was on his hands and knees, the redhead spreads him licking his entrance, making Sean drop his head and moan.

Norman watches the man lick and tongue Sean, getting him ready, he loved seeing Sean so submissive to the man. “Damn Sean you look so sexy like this” Norman groans kissing Sean.

“Let me suck your cock Norman” Sean moans.

Norman moves so he is on his knees in front of Sean. As Sean takes Norman into his mouth, Norman moans he loves the feeling of Sean’s mouth. The redhead moves leaning up his hand wrapped around the back of Normans neck pulling him into a kiss as he slides into Sean making Sean moa around Normans cock.

“Fuck” Norman moans as he watches the redhead slide in and out of Sean his hands on Sean’s hips Norman moves and starts stroking Sean.

“Fuck he’s got a nice ass” the redhead moans snapping his hips, burying himself deeper into Sean. “We got to stretch him more, if he wants both of us” the guy tells Norman “Slide some fingers in.” Norman moves, lubing his fingers sliding them in, feeling the man’s cock sliding in and out of him, feeling Sean stretch to take Normans fingers. “Damn babe” Norman moans.

“Another one” Sean groans. Norman has always been impressed with Sean’s body, even more now watching him stretch around his fingers and the man’s cock. The two men work Sean until they believe he is ready. “Okay baby you ready?” Norman ask pulling his finger out of Sean, as the redhead pulls out.

“Yeah” Sean pants.

Norman moves so that he is under Sean, Norman slides a condom on, slicking himself taking extra care so we wouldn’t hurt Sean, Sean groans as he slides in.

“Okay you ready sexy?” the redhead moans massaging Sean’s cheeks.

“Yeah, go slow”

The redhead lubes up again, squirting more lube onto Sean before pressing the blunt head of his cock to Sean’s entrance. Norman holds Sean’s hips, as the redhead slowly pushes in. Norman can feel the man’s cock slide in on top of his, it was extremely tight.

“Holy shit” Sean says.

“Are you okay babe?” Norman asked worried they were hurting him.

“Fuck……yeah…..feels so different….so tight ….so full” Sean groans.

“Do you want me to start moving sexy?” the redhead ask.

Sean nods his head, hissing as the guys starts moving.

“Damn baby….so sexy….my god look at you” Norman moans as he slowly starts moving.

“Shit……Norman” Sean moans gripping the sheets. “Oh fuck….I’m gonna cum” Sean groans as he shots his load splattering on his and Norman’s stomach. “Shit” Sean moans kissing Norman. The two men pull out, the redhead moving to kiss both men.

“Fuck me” the man moans in Norman ear. Sean smiles as the guy lays down beside him, kissing him as Norman works he man open, before sliding in. “Shit” the redhead groans as Norman starts thrusting into him fast, he needed to cum. Sean moves down taking the redhead’s cock in his mouth, the extra stimulation sets the redhead over the edge as he comes down Sean’s throat.

Watching Sean suck the man’s cock, sends Noman into his own release, as he trust harder his balls tightening as she cums filling the condom.

“Fuck” Norman growls pulling out of the man leaning down kissing both men, they moves so he can lay in-between them. “So babe” was it better than watching him?” Norman smiles.

“As fuck…so much better” Sean pants kissing Norman leaning over and kissing the redhead.


End file.
